gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Forum:PerryH (neuer Admin 3)
Adminwahlen > Kategorie:Adminwahl | Kontakte = (too much to mention) | ExtraInfos = E-Mail verifzierter Benutzer }} Perry (Benutzername: PerryH) ist Mitglied des GTA-Wiki-Autorenteams seit dem 31. Jul. 2010, 19:59:15 und beschäftigt sich überwiegend damit, das etwas angestaubte GTA Wiki wieder ''„auf Vordermann“ zu bringen. ;Missions-Auftritte * Artikel * Kategorien * Vorlagen * Hilfeseiten ;Perrys Motivation „Nach den neuesten Vorfällen fragt sich mal wieder, wie unser GTA-Wiki besser gegen Vandalismus geschützt werden kann. Nur Dank der "Amtshilfe" durch Benutzer:Avatar, den ich drüben im Zentral-Wiki zufällig aktiv gesehen und gleich darauf angesprochen habe, ist kurzfristig wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Benutzer:ManoCornuto und Benutzer:Ziani15 haben sich bereits beworben, und auch ich erkläre mich bereit, falls nötig (vorwiegend abends) dafür zu sorgen, dass solche Vorfälle wie heute sich nicht wiederholen. ''Des weiteren würde ich die erweiteren Rechte gerne nutzen, um notwendige und längst überfällige Änderungen an Design und Layout des GTA Wikis durchführen zu können. Dies betrifft u.a. auch Dinge wie Änderungen am Stylesheet (Wikia.css) und den Javascripten (Common.js), die ich ohne Adminrechte nicht durchführen kann.“'' --Perry 15:39, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ;Siehe auch * Perrys Bearbeitungsstatisik * GTA Wiki Diskussion:Adminwahlen * GTA Wiki:Aufräumaktion Soll der Benutzer Perry Admin werden? Stimmt jetzt hier ab. ---- Habe so eben die Adminrechte gesetzt! MatthiasM 17:19, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Voting # - Super saubere Arbeit, klare Argumentation, durchsetzungsfähig, nachhackend, VIEL Wissen. Optimale Voraussetzungen! 501.legion 19:15, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) # - Ich denke, dass muss gar nicht weiter begründet werden, da eh jeder um Perrys herausragende Fähigkeiten weiß. Allerdings sollte sein Umgangston, speziell mit 501.legion, doch etwas freundlicher werden. Christoph 15:47, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) # - Aber mal sowas von ein Pro!! Unglaublich gute Ausdrucksweise, Arbeit mit vollem Einsatz und auch sonst top bei der Sache. Ziani15 Diskussion 13:10, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) # - Ja. Was soll man noch sagen? ^^ Bin einverstanden. Felix. 15:58, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) # - Tja, gibts nicht mehr viel zu sagen^^ Ich sehe es genauso wie die anderen. Ganz klar ein PRO!!! ---> GS4L 19:57, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) # - Ich bin auch dafür das PerryH Admin wird, weil er hier gute Arbeit leistet und das Wiki schöner macht. MFG GTA SA FAN 11:56, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Kommentare ;Danke für euer Voting! GTA Wiki Gründer MatthiasM hat bei den Adminwahlen Ende November 2010 (die übrigens nicht beendet sind) klar gemacht, dass er bereit ist, weitere Leute mit genügend Pro-Stimmen zu Admins zu machen. Von mir gibts zwar keine schicken Gratishüte ;), dafür aber ein knackiges neues Layout für unser Wiki (wenn ich denn darf) :D --Perry 15:56, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ich mag deine Anspielungen :D Christoph 16:03, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : Interessantes Vorhaben, dein neues Layout. Ich bin gespannt, da ich nicht auf das CSS-Skript zugreifen darf ... 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:15, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Tja, Perry, daß ich hier noch nichts geschrieben habe, liegt einzig und allein daran, daß ich auf Wiki's neues Design umgeschaltet habe, um zu prüfen ob ich mit meiner Suchblindheit denn damit auch die Hilfeseiten finden könnte - was ich übrigens nicht konnte. Hab' leider verpasst wieder auf Monobook zu schalten und ohne das vergesse ich nun mal auch auf die letzten Änderungen zu gehn. Zum Thema: ich schätze, du würdest 'nen guten Admin abgeben. Besonders praktisch ist natürlich, daß du einer der wenigen bist, die auch wirklich Ahnung von Wikia's ganzem Technikkram hast. Außerdem traust du dich auch mal wirklich den Mund aufzumachen. Davon gibts hier wohl auch nicht all zu viele. ;) Wenn man mehr als eine Stimme geben könnte, bekämest du meine zweite. Ob jetzt Ziani, oder du - kommt für mich relativ auf's Selbe raus. Ich persönlich mache mir um diese ganze Wahl garnicht mal so'n Kopf - hat man ja schon bei der ersten, eigentlichen Wahl gesehen. Im eigentlichen bin ich mit der augenblicklichen Situation sowieso recht zufrieden. Klar, der pseudospaßige Spammingnachmittag war nicht grad' das Wahre, aber ich schätze mal, sowas passiert immer wieder, egal wie viele Admins wir haben. Macht ihr den Rest nur mal unter euch aus. Von so hoher Politik versteh' ich sowieso nicht all zu viel.^^ Cougar 13:41, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Danke für deinen ausführlichen Kommentar. Ich werte das mal als , werde es aber nicht oben eintragen. ;Zum Thema Hilfeseiten :Egal welchen Skin du benutzt (es gibt ja schon wieder einen mehr), warum tippst du nicht einfach mal Hilfe oben in die Suchmaske ein ;) Dann findest du die Kategorieseite (mit weiterführenden Links) ganz bestimmt :D Lg --Perry 14:00, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Tja, auf die Idee, einfach Hilfe einzutippe, bin ich mit meinem unglaublichen Weitblick natürlich wieder mal nicht gekommen... Ich hab' nur im Monobook immer diese tolle Spalte am linken Rand und dort ist ja bekanntlich auch die Hilfe aufgelistet, womit ich gedacht hätte, die währe im neuen Look auch irgendwo als Menüpunkt aufgelistet. Ist aber auch relativ egal, daß habe ich eigentlich nur gesucht, weil ich irgendwann mal mit irgendjemanden 'ne Diskussion über die auffindbarkeit der Hilfeseiten geführt habe - hat sich also auch erledigt. Von 'nem neuen Skin weiß ich wieder mal nichts, wird mir momentan auch noch nicht unter den Optionen angezeigt... Was du wieder mit deinem Fachwissen anstellst, weiß ich nicht und muss ich um ehrlich zu sein auch nicht wissen, ich bin schon froh, wenn ich mit meinem beschränkten Gedächtniss überhaupt durch den ganzen Skriptingkram durchschaue^^. Cougar 14:09, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC)